This invention relates to a utility knife for electricians and, more particularly, to a tool that will cut the cable sheath and strip insulation from the wire and bend the end of the wire to an arcuate form.
One of the most widely used electrical cable is known as "Romex" which is a cable having generally two insulated conductor wire strands and a grounding wire all encased in a sheath or jacket. When using wire of this nature, it has been the general practice to take a knife and slit the jacket to expose the insulated wires and then suitably strip the wires with a wire stripper. The slitting of the jacket or sheath is not easily accomplished and one may readily slip and cut the wire insulation. To obviate this problem, there have been a number of tools provided in the art which generally utilize some form of a passageway into which a portion of a knife blade extends which will slit the cable centrally thereof. A typical tool that has such a construction with a passageway is seen in the Shannon U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,391 (30/90.6).